The subject of the present invention is a device for high-speed coupling between a dentistry appliance and an element to which it is connected during use by the practitioner.
Devices of this type are already known, especially for connection between a flexible supply line and dentistry appliances such as, but not restricted to, turbines, air motors, scalers or the like.
All these appliances are used by the dental surgeon and it is sometimes necessary to change them during treatment.
The couplings used at the present time are screw fittings which consequently require a relatively long time to change, which is obviously a disadvantage for the user.